


Officer Down

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cop!Brian, Cop!Dom, Cop!Leon, Cop!Vince, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one code any cop never wants to hear is “officer down.”  That’s exactly what comes through the radio one afternoon that has a close-knit group of cops all racing to the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Down

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote forever ago- like two years?- and stumbled across it while cleaning out my fic folders.  Originally this was supposed to have another part to it but I’ve no interest in doing said part.  So since I had it and it stands alone as is, I figured I’d go ahead and share it rather than hoarding it away.

They had heard the call come in, had heard Brian and his partner Craig pick it up.  What they didn’t want to hear was Craig’s voice through the radio crying out, “Shots fired!  Officer down!  Repeat, officer down!”  It was the code _no_ cop wanted to hear.  However for three in particular, their blood rain cold.

Despite the call location being out of their patrol routes, they all changed directions and sped off. “Dominic!”

“En route, V,” he assured.

“Almost to scene,” Leon added.

Being who he was though, Dom arrived first, practically diving from his car and ducking behind the engine block under a hail of bullets.  Vince and Leon arrived moments later doing the same.  All the officers peeked out of cover, finding Craig was pinned down behind one of the columns outside the bank entrance and Brian…  Brian was lying on the ground outside the entrance unmoving.

There were more units coming and SWAT was on the way but they needed to get to Brian.  “Cover me!” Dom yelled to the other two. Before he could make a run for it, Vince grabbed his arm, yanking on it.

“I don’t think so!  We do this together!”

Dom and he were staring hard at the other, neither wanting to give.  It was Leon who ended the standoff.  “Go already!”

Into his radio, Vince ordered, “Craig, we’re coming to you.  Give us some cover.”

“Copy,” Craig replied.

“I’ll take right,” Dom spoke, dashing out to where Craig was still pinned down, Vince taking the opposite side.  Bullets flew in both directions and it was probably dumb luck that neither man was hit in the process.

“Bri!” Vince called as soon as his back was to the pillar.  “Bri!  Talk to me!”

Blood was seeping between fingers at his shoulder.  It took a moment- which seemed like minutes to the distraught officer- but blue eyes opened to look at Vince upside down.

“Thank God,” the brunette breathed, sighing as his head hit the pillar.  He looked more frantic though as he asked, “Winged anywhere else?”

“Two in the vest,” Brian replied, careful not to move more than necessary so as not to draw attention the the fact he was still alive while out in the open.  “Not sure…”  He swallowed thickly.  “If they got through.”  Even if they didn’t, the impacts did damage and it was difficult to tell if they penetrated until you actually got the vest off because of it.

Dom looked to find more backup arriving, setting up a perimeter.  Leon was taking charge of the activity on the street and Dom knew he’d have to handle things with those by the doors.  “How many suspects?”

Craig was already shaking.  The young rookie practically fresh out of the academy, he’d been given to Brian.  It was just as well that Tanner had, otherwise the blonde would have been alone.  “Umm, I saw three active shooters when we approached.”  He shifted uncomfortably under Dom’s gaze as he added, “But I think there’s at least two more.  I heard them calling for some others.”

Dom nodded, looking over to Vince to see that he heard that as he’d been holding down his radio button.  Nodding, the brunette looked at Brian, still lying there bleeding out.  They needed to get him to medical- which had already arrived on scene- and he was closest to Vince.

Without any words said, both men moved as one, Dom popping out of cover enough to fire into the bank.  As he kept the robbers at bay, Vince dove out and grabbed Brian, yanking him back quickly.  The blonde cried out in pain but at least he was safe.

Sitting between Vince’s legs, Brian leaned back against his chest.  “Jesus, Brian!” he practically sobbed in relief, arms wrapping snuggly around him.

“M’alright, V,” he assured, groaning as his nerve-endings flared again when Vince added his own strong hands to add pressure to his shoulder.  The brunette looked over at Dom and the elder male smiled softly in relief, nodding his head.

From one second to the next, SWAT had arrived and moved into place, allowing cover for Vince to get Brian up and out to the medics.  When Dom and Craig cleared out, the former rushed to join them.  Dom grabbed Brian’s hand as his vest was being taken off.  “You’re gonna be alright now,” he told him.

“Oh, thank God,” Vince breathed in relief.  He held up the vest, showing that while the two bullets had impacted enough to leave a mark, the Kevlar had done its job and saved Brian’s life.  He leaned in, ruffling blonde locks before kissing him roughly. “Don't scare us like that Buster.”

Brian offered a crooked smile. “I'll try not to make a habit of it.”

They had Brian set with an IV but he wasn’t out of the woods completely.  He was still losing blood from the through and through to his shoulder and the medics were trying to rush him off.

“We’ll see you at the hospital,” Dom promised, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Vince grumbled, reluctantly doing the same. Dom gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before the pair backed off so Brian could be loaded up into the back of the unit.

As the ambulance pulled away from the scene, Dom and Vince wrapped an arm around each other’s shoulders.  They shook the other a bit, just trying to reassure that everything had turned out alright and that they were all still there. A brief brush of lips was all they would allow, always careful when they were on duty- even if they blew that only minutes before with Brian- separating when Leon joined them.

“How’s Bri?” he inquired.

Dom answered, “He’ll be fine.”

“I’ll cover with Tanner if you two wanna get down to the hospital.”

Vince and Dom both smiled.  “See ya down there later,” Vince replied.

There would be reports to fill out and a possible ass-chewing from Tanner, but the only thing that mattered for the time being was making sure Brian wasn’t there alone.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
